Despues del Tormento
by electrico10
Summary: Lincoln Loud pudo ponerle fin a un año de dolor y tormento...


Despues del Tormento

-¡¿Como pudiste hacernos esto?!-

-¡Te odio!-

-¡Ya no tengo hermano!-

-¡Destruiste a la familia!-

-¡Arruinaste nuestras vidas!-

-¡Debimos haberte abandonado cuando pudimos hacerlo!-

-¡La venganza será mia!-

-¡No existes para mi desde ahora!-

-¡Traidor!-

-¡Mala suerte!-

Eran todas las palabras que decian una furiosa familia que estaba siendo arrestada y llevada a la furgoneta policial. Esta familia, es la familia Loud. Una familia que era conocida por ser la mas ruidosa de Royal Woods, y tambien la que mas problemas causaba. Y se preguntaran ¿Por que estan siendo llevados por la policía? Esta es la razón: por una supersticion, creyeron que el unico hijo varón llamado Lincoln Loud, daba mala suerte. Y que un traje de ardilla mantenia esa mala suerte a raya y daba buena suerte.

Ellos maltraron por esta razón a Lincoln. Lo golpeaban y lo insultaban cada vez que algo salía mal, desde un concurso perdido, hasta una simple ampolleta fundida, o un programa de televisión interrumpido. Y ademas lo hacían dormir afuera en el patio, sin importar si lloviera, nevara o suplicara. Apenas le dejaban sacarse el traje de ardilla para ir al baño. Y ademas, por culpa del traje, sufrió de bullying, y sus amigos le dieron la espalda, incluyendo Clyde, que sabia de esto, pero con el tiempo prefirió su propia seguridad y dejarse influerciar por Lori, y junto a Rusty, Zach y Liam, pasaron de ser espectadores a los principales bully que molestaban a Lincoln. Sus hermanas sabian de esto, pero lo ignoraban y decian que era lo menos que se merecia. Todo esto, Lincoln tuvo que soportarlo 1 año, cuando por fin se armó de valor gracias a los consejos del Sr Quejon, su vecino y la única persona que le daba verdadera comida, y a Albert, que fue chantajeado por los Loud de acusarlo de abuso si intentaba hacer algo, y se las ingenio con su pareja Mirtle para tener todas las pruebas en contra de los Loud.

La policia se estaba llevando a la familia Loud. Uno de sus miembros dijo la unica frase que no era un insulto, antes de que la metieran en la furgoneta.

-Adios, Linky. Perdoname por ser una mala hermana mayor.-palabras de Leni, con arrepentimiento. Lincoln pudo escucharlo.

-Tu eres Lincoln Loud, ¿Cierto?-dice un policia.-Nesecito que me acompañes a la estación de policía.

-Deacuerdo.-dice cabizbajo.

Tomaron la declaración de Lincoln. Y luego fue transferido a un hospital, donde lo revisaron, le dieron un baño, y le hicieron una serie de examenes: estaba en condiciones de desnutrición, tenia heridas y fracturas que aun no sanaban, una infección urinaria, y una herida infectada. Tambien habia perdido un ojo. Lincoln explicó que fue por un golpe que Lynn le habia dado con una manopla.

El asunto de la mala suerte se convirtió en todo un escándalo a nivel mundial. Un caso que conmovió a todo un planeta. Era un milagro que Lincoln no estuviese muerto, o que no haya caido en la locura.

Llegó el dia del juicio. Los Loud no tenian oportunidad para ser considerados inocentes. Y sus declaraciones sobre la supuesta mala suerte de Lincoln solo los hundió mas.

-¡Mala suerte mis polainas!-grita el juez.-¡Aqui solo estamos viendo a una familia mediocre que cree en algo tan ilógico e irracional como la mala suerte! ¡Con o sin mala suerte, eso no justifica sus crimenes! ¡La ley es la ley! ¡Le hicieron mucho daño a su propio hijo! ¡A su propio hermano!-

Y las declaraciones de los citados a declarar los hundía mas y mas.

-Vi a Lincoln siendo molestado en el parque. Y Lori no hizo nada para protegerlo. Dijo que era parte de un juego.-Carol Pingrey.

-Leni me confesó todo. Estaba indignado, pero se notaba que estaba arrepentida. Y me había dicho que solo queria que todo terminara y volviera a ser como antes.-Chazz.

-Vi a Luna golpear a su hermano cuando perdimos el concurso de bandas. Yo terminé con ella el mismo día y no he vuelto a hablarle desde entonces.-Sam

-Lincoln estaba siendo pateado por unos niños en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Le pregunté a Luan si estaba bien, pero dijo que era parte de su show. Y la vi comiendo un trozo de pastel saboreando cada trozo delante de él.-Maggie.

-Lynn golpeó salvajemente a Lincoln cuando perdimos un campeonato. No me dijo por qué y me amenazó con golpearme si me acercaba a Lincoln.-Polly.

-Lucy jugaba con un muñeco vudú de Lincoln. Lo pinchaba, lo maldecia, y la otra vez que estuve en su casa, golpeó a Lincoln con un libro pesado.-Haiiku.

-Lincoln se quejaba de sus dolores cuando venia a comprar a mi tienda. No le di importancia, pero decia que tenia miedo de que sus hermanas o sus padres lo vieran sin un disfraz de ardilla.-Flipp.

-Fui testigo de todos los maltratos que le hicieron a Lincoln. Todas las veces que lo golpeaban, lo insultaban, y lo sacaban a patadas al patio. Al principio no le di importancia, pero empecé a preocuparme cuando ya habia pasado un mes. Suplicaba por entrar, y por comida decente, en lugar de una cosa asquerosa que tenia en un plato. Queria llamar a la policía, pero Lincoln me pedia que no lo hiciera y que todo iba a solucionarse.-sr Quejon.

-Siempre supe que estaba pasando. Lincoln me lo contó todo. Prometí apoyarlo en todo, pero cuando ya era un rechazado social, yo...lo...abandone...-Clyde. Llorando abrazando a sus papás.-¡Perdoname Lincoln! ¡Soy un cobarde!-

-Me amenazaron con acusarme de abuso si queria ayudar a mi propio nieto. Me habian puesto una orden de alejamiento porque supuestamente no estaba en condiciones de acercarse a mi familia. Tenia que hacer algo si quería ayudar a Lincoln, y le pedí a Quejon que me ayudara con las pruebas.-Albert.

El veredicto final para los Loud fue: 10 años de cárcel sin derecho a fianza o libertad condicional.

En cuanto a Lincoln y Lilly, fueron dejados bajo custodia de Albert. Lincoln asistiria a una terapia de recuperación fisica, psiquiatrica, y un tratamiento para las infecciones.

Pasó 1 mes desde el veredicto. Lincoln no habia ido a la escuela desde entonces, y en su lugar, hacia escuela en casa. Apenas salia de casa para ir a sus terapias. El señor Quejon solia visitarlo para ver como estaba. En una oportunidad, algunos examigos y examigas de sus hermanas que fueron testigos de las burlas y golpes lo visitaron para pedirle perdon por no haber hecho nada por ayudarlo, pero Lincoln les decia que no habia nada que perdonar, porque ellos no tuvieron nada que ver en nada de lo ocurrido.

Lincoln un dia luego de terminar una tarea, se queda recostado en el sofa, viendo televisión, mirando cualquier canal, hasta que se aburrió, y apagó el televisor.

Sube al segundo piso, mirando cada habitación. Recordando tanto los momentos felices, como tambien los malos y los maltratos. La ultima habitación fue la de Lisa y Lilly. Esta ultima estaba durmiendo en su cuna. Lincoln la mira dormir y la acaricia.

-Lo siento, Lilly. Todo esto, fue mi culpa. Si tan solo...no fuera tan sumiso y debil, habria hecho algo desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que si destrui a la familia despues de todo. Pero te prometo que desde ahora, me volvere fuerte, y nunca te dejaré sola. Estaremos siempre juntos, pase lo que pase...-tocan la puerta. Lincoln baja a ver quien era.

-Lincoln...-era Clyde. Lincoln, con ira, le da un puñetazo, haciendo que sangrara por la nariz.

-¡Te dije que no volvieras a hablarme!-

-¡Lincoln por favor! ¡Solo quiero disculparme! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Mi hermano!-

-¡Largate!-cierra la puerta, pero Clyde la habia bloqueado con el pie.

-¡Lincoln...! ¡Perdoname!-se arrodilla y suplicando.

-Clyde...me abandonaste...cuando mas te nesecite. ¿Llamas amistad a ocultarte en las sombras cuando me golpeaban y me pateaban las costillas? ¿Dejarte llevar por los alagos de Lori para alejarte de mí? ¿Convertirte en un bravucon y motivar a otros a que me golpearan?-

-¡Lo se! ¡Y estoy arrepentido! ¡No puedo cambiar el pasado! ¡Pero podemos volver a ser amigos! ¡Clincoln McCloud por siempre! ¡¿Recuerdas?!-

Lincoln se quedó callado con el ojo cerrado, conteniendo su ira. Cuando lo abre, mira directamente a Clyde.

-Te perdono...pero no podemos volver a ser amigos. Yo...ya no confío en ti. A la próxima vez que tengas un amigo, no lo abandones en ningun momento. Yo hubiese recibido hasta una bala por ti...Pero viendo como eres en realidad... Solo...déjame solo...y no vuelvas a visitarme.-y cierra la puerta.

Lincoln camina melancólico hacia su habitación. Se queda llorando sentado por un rato. De pronto, siente una pequeña caricia. Era Lilly.

-¿Como saliste de tu cuna?-la toma sonriendo entre lagrimas.

-Li con.-Dice Lilly pero con cara de preocupación.

-No es nada, Lilly. Ven, vamos a jugar.-se lleva a Lilly y salen de la casa.-Creo que solo me faltaba un poco de aire fresco.-

Cuando Lincoln regreso a casa, estaban su abuelo junto a Mirtle. Estaban muy preocupados y con algo de miedo. No habian encuchado que Lincoln y Lilly habian entrado, asi que el albino escucho un poco.

-No se como decírselo a Lincoln. No quiero verlo sufrir, pero tarde o temprano tendrá que enterarse.-

-Lo se, Albert. Pero es mejor decírselo antes...-

-¿Que esta pasando?-Lincoln.

-¿Lincoln? ¿Cuando es que regresaste?-

-Regresé hace unos segundo. ¿Que esta ocurriendo, abuelo?-

-Lincoln...-lo mira frente a frente.-No me dieron buenas noticias en mi ultimo examen médico. Y pronto, no podre seguir cuidandote.-

-Abuelo...-Lincoln empieza a asustarse. Sabia que Albert no estaba bien desde hace un tiempo, pero no esperaba que su salud empeoraria tan pronto.

-Pero quiero que sepas que solo quiero lo mejor para ti y Lilly. Tus tias Ruth y Chirley no pueden cuidar de ambos. No estan en buenas condiciones economica.-

-¿Y que hay de la abuela Mirtle?-

-Lo siento, Lincoln. Aunque los veo a ustedes 2 como mis nietos, no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes.-

-Asi que conocí y hablé con una familia, y estan encantados de acogerte a ti y a Lilly. Ya los conoceras mañana. Son buenas personas.-

-No lo se, abuelo. No quiero separarme de ti. Quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos juntos.-

-Y lo haremos, Lincoln. Todo a su tiempo. Si aun no quieres irte con ellos, no te obligare a hacerlo.-

-Gracias, abuelo.-se abrazan.

Lincoln y Albert pasaron el resto del dia divirtiéndose en casa. Jugaron, rieron, y disfrutaron de una cena en un restaurante chino.

Al dia siguiente, Lincoln salió con Lilly a jugar en el parque. Cuando los 2 regresaron a casa, el albino vio que la puerta estaba abierta. Entra en silencio, creyendo que alguien pudo haber entrado a robar, y siente una presencia detras de él.

-Hola peque...-dice una voz. Lincoln se asusta y da una patada hacia atras con el talón. Cuando se da vuelta, vio que era Bobby. Lincoln le habia pateado en los testiculos.

-¡Bobby lo siento! ¡Creí que eras un ladron!-

-No...importa.-retorciendose del dolor.

-¿Que haces aqui en Royal Woods?-

-Vengo a quedarme contigo. Seré tu tutor de ahora en adelante.-

-¿Mi tutor?-

-Tengo 18 años. Asi que tengo la edad legal de poder encargarme de ti.-

-Ya conociste a tu nuevo hermano.-Albert bajando las escaleras.-Los Casagrande aceptaron acogerlos a ustedes 2.-

-Eso...no lo esperaba.-

-¿Que sucede, Lincoln? ¿No te agrada la idea?-Bobby.

-No es eso. Es que...es sobre Lori.-

-Lori...-dice Bobby melancólico.-Me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi corazón cuando me enteré de lo que ocurrió. Lo siento, por no darme cuenta las veces que vine de visita y no me percaté de lo que estaba sucediendo.-

-No te preocupes. No tienes culpa de nada. ¿Pero estas seguro de esto?-

-Totalmente seguro. Lincoln, eres como un hermano menor para mi. Y no dejaré que te suceda nada. Que seas hermano de Lori, no significa que te odie.-

-Pero aquella vez que hice sentir mal a Ronnie Anne...-

-Estaba preocupado por como estaba Ronnie en aquel momento. No queria romper con Lori. Solo queria que arreglaras las cosas con Ronnie Anne. Fue un error mio involucrarla. Pero tu eres tu y Lori es Lori. No puedo juzgar a otros en base a lo que hagan sus familiares. Asi que, que dices. ¿Te gustaria formar parte de los Casagrande?-

Lincoln se quedo pensando.

-Esta bien. Tu familia me agrada y me gustaria volver a verlos.-

-En especial a Ronnie Anne, ¿Verdad?-

Lincoln se sonroja.

-Tambien. Y hablando de ella. ¿Como está?-

-Desde que se enteró de los maltratos que te hacia tu familia, no a pasado ni un dia sin estar desesperada. Ella sólo quiere verte y saber como estás. Se quedará a vivir por un tiempo acá con nosotros en Royal Woods. Mientras tanto, habla con ella por videollamada en la cocina.-

-Lo hare.-entra y corre hacia la cocina.-Bobby...gracias.-

-De nada, hermano.-

Lincoln entra a la cocina. Estaba la laptop de Bobby encendida y se veia a una Ronnie Anne preocupada, hasta que ve a Lincoln.

-¡Lincoln!-ve al albino.-¡Tanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Cuanto has cambiado!-

-Tu tambien estas cambiada, Ronnie Anne. Ya sabes lo que ocurrio con mi familia, ¿Verdad?-

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti. Cuando perdí contacto contigo, creí que te habias olvidado de mi. Habia pensado muchas cosas, pero cuando me enteré que te maltrataban...quede en shock. ¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?-

-Aun tengo algunas lesiones que todavia no sanan, pero me encuentro mejor.-

-Que bueno que te encuentres mejor, tonto. A la próxima que me causes preocupación, o te golpeare.-

-Procuraré no volver a hacerlo.-

-¿Y como estan las cosas allá?-

-Aun tengo problemas con relacionarme con la gente de RoyalWoods. Despues de un año de burlas y golpes, es difícil volver a confiar en la gente que de un dia para otro me dio la espalda. Pero fue mi culpa por dejar que todo esto sucediese.-

-Deja de culparte, tonto, y ten un poco mas de orgullo. Fueron ellos los que te lastimaron. Tu solo querias tiempo personal. Y aunque lo pediste de una forma no adecuada, eso no justifica que te hicieran todo eso. Pero cuando volvamos a estar juntos, me encargare que nadie más vuelva a lastimarte. Solo yo puedo molestarte, y a mi modo.-

-Debo admitir que extraño esos momentos.-

-Debo colgar. Otra vez los gatos estan tratando de entrar a la casa. Nos vemos, patetico...Descansa.-corta el videochat.

Y pasó el tiempo. Ronnie Anne se quedo a vivir con Lincoln en la casa Loud. Y volvieron a la escuela. Aun Lincoln tenía esa sensación de inseguridad, pero se sentia tranquilo tanto con Ronnie Anne, como tambien con las pocas amigas que no lo molestaron y solo le dieron la espalda por amenazas. La situación de la escuela habia cambiado de una manera radical. Las horas con los psicólogos de la escuela estaban llenas. Algunos profesores se les habia pedido la renuncia. Y las reglas de la escuela se hicieron mas estrictas.

Todos miraban a Lincoln con cara de culpa. Nadie se atrevia a decir nada, aun si Lincoln cometía un accidente. Incluso Chandler no decia nada, aunque choco con Lincoln en una ocasión, Chandler solo pidio disculpas y siguió su camino. Esta situación tensa molestaba a Lincoln, porque tambien se repetia afuera de la escuela. Los examigos de Lincoln (Clyde, Rusty, Zach, y Liam), eran ahora los marginados de la escuela. Y algunos chicos de la escuela los buleaban. Lincoln decidio romper el silencio con ellos.

-¡Los perdono!-les dice en un volumen alto y todos en la cafeteria de la escuela escucharon.-¡Los perdono a todos!-ahora se dirige a todos. Sale de la cafeteria hacia el patio. Ronnie Anne lo sigue.-Espero que almenos las cosas cambien. Esta tensión me esta molestando. No puedo estar enojado con todos ellos para siempre, pero tampoco, puedo ser amigo de quienes me dieron la espalda.-

-Tranquilo Lincoln. Saca todo lo que tengas dentro.-Ronnie Anne con una mano en su espalda.

Fue sólo cuestion de tiempo para que las tensiones desaparecieran. Lincoln empezó a practicar un poco mas de actividad física. Habia empezado como parte de la terapia, pero empezó a disfrutarlo mas. También solia pasar algunos fin de semana con los Casagrande en la gran ciudad. Había olvidado lo que era vivir en una familia numerosa. Lincoln poco a poco recuperaba la chispa que tenia su personalidad antes de que comenzara el asunto de la mala suerte.

Pero no todo fue positivo. La enfermedad de Albert se habia agravado aun mas. Y llegó el momento de la despedida.

-¡Por favor! ¡Quedate un poco mas...,!-

-Lincoln. No importa...en donde estes. Yo siempre...estaré contigo y con Lilly...Prometeme...que vivirás feliz...cada momento de tu vida...Tienes que ser fuerte...no dejes que nadie...vuelva a hacerte daño...lucha por tus sueños...y por la felicidad de quienes te aman...nunca olvides...que nunca...estaras solo...los amo...Lincoln y Lilly...-Las ultimas palabras de Albert.

Fue un fuerte golpe para Lincoln, pero las ultimas palabras de Albert le dieron el empujón para poder levantarse.

Y el tiempo pasó. Bobby se graduó de preparatoria, y Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se graduaron de primaria. Como Bobby se iría a estudiar a la universidad, Lincoln, Lilly y Ronnie Anne se mudarian a la ciudad con los Casagrande. Antes de mudarse, Lincoln tenia una ultima cosa que hacer en Royal Woods.

-Louds. Tienen visita.-un guardia de la correccional avisandole a las hermanas Loud (excepto Lori, que fue transferida a una prisión por ser mayor de edad).

Todas ellas quedaron sorprendidas por ver quien era. Lincoln tambien. Por como lucian, parece que no han tenido una estancia tranquila. La mayoria de las chicas estaban con rasguños y moretones.

-¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui, mala suerte traidor?!-Lynn jr apunto de tirarse sobre Lincoln, pero es detenida por los guardias.

-¡¿No te bastó con enviarnos a prision y ahora vienes a burlarte?!-Luan.

-¡Basta!-Leni.-Dejen que Lincoln hable.-

-Gracias, Leni. Primero que nada, vengo a disculparme. No estoy arrepentido de haberlas denunciado, pero si de no haber sido fuerte y haber detenido esto a tiempo. Fui sumiso, debil, y patético. Me faltó el valor para reclamar mis derechos. Y no hice nada para fortalecerme hasta que ya era muy tarde. Si tan solo...-

-¡Yo no acepto tu patética disculpa!-Luna.-¡Sam y Chung me odian! ¡Y ya no podre ser una rockstar! ¡Gracias a ti!-se va.

-¡No existes para mi!-Lucy retirandose.

-¡No quiero volver a verte nunca!-Lola.-¡Ahora soy fea!-corre.

-¡Perdi todo mi prestigio como cientifica gracias a ti!-Lisa tambien se va corriendo.

-¡Perdí mi toque de comediante en esta prision!-Luan dando pasos fuertes.

-¡Mi vida en los deportes y mi sueño como deportista se destruyeron gracias a ti, ardilla de mala suerte!-Lynn siendo sacada a la fuerza por los guardias.

-La comida es buena despues de todo.-Lana.-Adios Lincoln. Cuida a mis mascotas por mi o dejalas en un sitio seguro.-sin mirarlo de frente y apunto de llorar se retira.

-Linky...no tienes que pedir perdon. Nosotras debemos hacerlo. Fue nuestro propio egoismo lo que hizo que llegaramos a este punto. Y quiero que sepas que te deseo todo lo mejor en tu vida.-Leni.-Dales tiempo. Se arrepentiran. Si Lana ya esta arrepentida, estoy segura que las demas tambien lo estarán tarde o temprano.-se retira dandole una sonrisa.-¡Diviértete y se feliz!-

Lincoln sale de la correccional. Estaba Ronnie Anne esperándolo.

-¿Estas bien, Lincoln?-

-Si. Lo estoy.-forzando una sonrisa, que cambia a tristeza.-Tenia que hacerlo.-le empiezan a salir unas lagrimas.-Vamos a casa.-

-¿No ibamos a ver a tus padres y a Lori?-

-Bobby me llevó ayer. Mi mamá y Lori solo me repetian lo mismo que la mayoria de mis hermanas. Que les arruine la vida, que todo es mi culpa, y todo eso. Papá lo mismo.-

-Entonces, ya hemos terminado aqui.-

-Asi es. Es hora de volver.-y sus lagrimas brotan. Ronnie Anne lo abraza para consolarlo.

Al terminar su asunto, Lincoln preparó todo para irse. Vio por ultima vez su antigua casa por dentro y por fuera. Como la familia Casagrande no podian albergar mas animales, Lincoln se vio obligado a dejar a las mascotas en una granja que funcionaba como un refugio para animales.

-Lo siento, chicos. No puedo llevarmelos conmigo. Aquí estaran a salvo. Tendran comida, agua, y todo un campo para correr. Los visitaré cuando pueda. Adios.-acaricia a las mascotas. Estas parecen entender lo que sucede y se despiden frotando sus cabezas en las piernas de Lincoln.

Una vez que llegaron a la ciudad, la nueva vida de Lincoln y Lilly comenzaron. Con una nueva familia, nuevos amigos, y nueva escuela. Con el pasar del tiempo, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se hicieron mas cercanos hasta que por fin se hicieron novios.

En cuanto a los Loud, Lincoln solia ir a visitar a los Loud a la carcel. Iba con Lilly para que conociera a su familia. El arrepentimiento de los Loud fue lento, pero todos acabaron pidiendole perdon a Lincoln. En una ocasión, Lilly le preguntó a Lincoln:

-Hermano. ¿Por que nuestra familia está en la carcel? ¿Hicieron algo malo? ¿Son malas personas?-

-No son malas personas, Lilly. Solo cometieron un error.-

-¿Que fue lo que hicieron?-

-No importa lo que hayan hecho, sino que están arrepentidos de lo que hicieron. Ya lo sabras cuando llegue el momento indicado, Lilly.-

Un par de años despues, la pareja se habia graduado de preparatoria. Lincoln ganó una gran cantidad de dinero por un billete de loteria. Celebró saltando y corriendo por la calle, pero un auto lo arroyó. El daño no fue grave, ya que el auto no iba tan rápido. Solo tenia una lesión aguda en la pierna que tardaria una semana en sanar.

-A la próxima celebra sin correr por la calle, tonto.-le da un puñetazo amigable en el hombro.

-Lo siento, Ronnie Anne. Pero estaba muy emocionado. Un millon de dólares.-

-Aunque sean 10 millones, no vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como celebrar en la calle sin mirar a ambos lados. Casi me morí del susto cuando me llamaron desde del hospital.-

-Esta bien. Nunca mas. Lo prometo, pero...-

-¿Si?-

-Gané un millon de dolares, pero no los necesito. Me dieron una beca en la universidad.-

-A mi también.-

-¿Y que podemos hacer con el dinero?-

-¿Te importaria que tomemos unas vacaciones por una semana en el extranjero? Necesito desestresarme.-

-Yo tambien. No nos haria mal un cambio de aire. ¿Adonde vamos?-

-No lo sé. Mexico, Jamaica, Brasil, Chile, Argentina, Canadá, Francia, China, Japón, Nueva Zelanda.-

-Veamos en la página web el vuelo mas próximo.-

-Esta bien.-

-¡No es justo, hermano!-dice una voz. Era Lilly, saliendo detras del sofa junto a Carlitos.-¿Por que ustedes se van de vacaciones y nosotros nos quedamos aqui?-

-¡Si! Si ustedes salen de vacaciones, nosotros tambien queremos ir con ustedes.-Carlitos.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se miraron con desilusión. Querian estar a solas, pero talvez podrian buscar algun lugar privado y solitario en el lugar adonde viajen.

-Deacuerdo, mocosos. Iran con nosotros. Pero nada de meterse en problemas.-Ronnie Anne.

-¡Siiiiii!-gritan los 2.

-Tendrán que esperar hasta que Lincoln se recupere. Asi que vayan a jugar con sus amigos. Nosotros debemos planificar el viaje.-Dice sacando una laptop. Los niños se van a jugar.

Fin.


End file.
